<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning Strikes Twice by TheSiegePerilous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254114">Lightning Strikes Twice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiegePerilous/pseuds/TheSiegePerilous'>TheSiegePerilous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lynn Loud, The World's Mightiest Mortal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, shazam! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiegePerilous/pseuds/TheSiegePerilous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my previous one-shot, Electrifying. Lynn's double life grows a little more complicated when her secret identity (among other things) is exposed. Also a one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud/Lynn Loud Jr., Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lynn Loud, The World's Mightiest Mortal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightning Strikes Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: I'm not committing to making these a regular thing, because I honestly have no idea how this would play out as a continous story. But my pal UnderratedHero drew me the fantastic picture seen below, and I was inspired to write this followup to my previous one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Lincoln groaned, equal parts pained and please as consciousness returned and he was roused from his slumber. On the one hand, he felt safe, and warm, and incredibly comfortable. On the other, his back was <em>incredibly </em>sore, and even his sleep muddled brain found that concerning. Thankfully, before he could worry too much, a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his own, and he immediately felt the tension in his body begin to fade away.</p><p>"About time you woke up." Purred an entirely <em>too </em>sensual voice as the kiss ended. The overdose of pleasurable sensations he was being subjected to were beginning to have their effect, and Lincoln redoubled his efforts to properly awaken before certain <em>other </em>parts of his body could beat him to the punch. With great exertion, the boy finally managed to force his eyes open...and immediately regretted it, the morning light streaming into his room far too harsh for him at this stage. But after several, painful moments, his vision <em>finally </em>began to adjust, and he soon found himself staring into the welcomed, albeit still somewhat blurry sight of Lynn's smiling face.</p><p>"Mornin', Linc." She murmured leaning forward and giving him a brief peck on the lips. A second taste of the girl put a little more color in his world. But more importantly, it gave his brain a much needed jump start. Finally he was beginning to process the world around him once more. And, more specifically, the shapely form situated beneath him.</p><p>"Morning, Lynn." He replied, surrendering to his impulses and nuzzling his face against hers. "You didn't change back?"</p><p>The previous night was coming back to him. He and Lynn had stayed out a bit later than they'd intended, but they'd been enjoying themselves too much. They hadn't even gone anywhere, not really, the simple act of soaring through the air, held fast in his girlfriend's arms was fulfilling in a way that no mundane activity could hope to match, he hadn't wanted it to end. And clearly Lynn had felt the same way. So they'd flown on, seeing new sights and enjoying each other's company, until finally they had no choice to return home. They'd slipped in through his window, Lincoln had bid his sister goodnight, and then...Lynn had decided that she'd had other ideas as to how they'd be spending the night.</p><p>Which was why he currently found himself laying atop what appeared to be a <em>very </em>attractive, and <em>extremely </em>naked twenty-something year old woman. Which he was <em>in no way complaining about</em>, but...</p><p>"Why would I change back?" Lynn asked, shrugging indifferently. "I like being this way. <em>You </em>like me this way."</p><p>"I like you when you're <em>you</em>." Lincoln replied, frowning, desperately trying to ignore the way Lynn's movements caused her ample breasts to constrict around him in a way that was<em> very</em> gratifying. "Super girl or not, you're always Lynn to me."</p><p>"Whoopdee doo, you love me for who I am." Lynn scoffed. Despite her tone, her face was now tinged a peculiar shade of pink, hinting that she was more pleased than she was letting on. "Well <em>I</em> didn't feel like changing back."</p><p>"Lynn..." He didn't get a chance to continue. Smiling mischievously, the older girl took his hand in her own and pressed it against her bare breast, cooing in delight as he instinctively squeezed the supple, feminine flesh in his grasp.</p><p>"Besides..." She purred, as she forced him to trace his fingers down the length of her curvaceous adult form. "Are you really going to complain about getting to cuddle up against <em>this</em> all night?"</p><p>"Y-you know I'm not..."</p><p>"Good!" Again she pressed her lips against his, this time <em>far </em>more aggressively. "Now shut up and we can pick up where we left off!"</p><p>"But what if somebody comes in and <em>sees</em> this?" He asked, squirming against her vice-like grip."</p><p>"Yes. What <em>if </em>someone was to see this?"</p><p>Lincoln froze, distressed to see Lynn's own wide-eyed look of panic. Neither of them had spoken. Neither of them <em>could </em>have spoken, they'd both been a bit too preoccupied in that particular moment. Which meant...</p><p>His heart hammering in his chest, Lincoln slowly looked towards the sound of the voice.</p><p>"Hello, siblings." Said Lucy, waiving to the pair from her perch in his air vent. "We have things to discuss."</p>
<hr/><p>"We're here." Lynn said, gruffly as she landed. Lincoln loosened his grip on her, and she gently deposited him upon the ground. A moment later, she did the same with Lucy.</p><p>Lincoln shot a worried glance at his little sister. She was even more pale than usual, and trembling fiercely. This was at least <em>partially </em>due to their mode of transportation. While Lincoln was used to Lynn's flying <em>now</em>, there had been a period of adjustment, and more than a few of their initial flights had ended with him puking his guts out. But the stern glare Lynn was leveling at the much smaller girl probably wasn't helping matters.</p><p>"Lynn..." Lincoln began, only to lose his nerve when Lynn briefly directed her baleful gaze in his direction. He supposed he couldn't blame her too much. Lucy catching them in the act had been an unwelcome surprise, and that had only been compounded when the younger girl had slyly implied that the two of them would need to figure out a way to buy her silence. He had expected Lynn to react...negatively, to put it lightly. As much as he loved Lynn, he couldn't deny that she'd never been able to take losing very gracefully, and that was <em>before</em> she could shatter concrete with her bare hands. Also, when Lynn was transformed she tended to be more...impulsive than usual, so it had worried him, just a bit, when instead of exploding at their little sister, Lynn's response had been to calmly dress herself, grab her siblings, and fly them off to...<em>somewhere</em>.</p><p>Lincoln wasn't familiar with this particular spot, the sole male Loud sibling vastly preferred to spend his recreational time indoors, but there was green grass, shady trees, and a few benches overlooking a gentle slope, leading townward. He surmised that this was probably one of the places Lynn came for hiking, or bicycling. Most noteably, and likely to be the reason she'd chosen this specific location, was it was completely devoid of human life. Jury was still out on whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.</p><p>"Come on, Lynn." He pleaded, steeling himself for whatever Lynn's response might be. "Don't do anything you're gonna regret. Lucy didn't mean anything by it."</p><p>"I'm not <em>doing </em>anything, Lincoln." Came her surprisingly level reply. "Lucy said she wanted to talk. So that's what we're going to do. <em>Talk</em>."</p><p>"So, Lucy." She continued, turning towards their still trembling sister. "I <em>think </em>you were in the middle of trying to get me to make it worth your while to keep quiet about what me and Linc have been up to, right?"</p><p>"C-come on, Lynn." Lucy stammered, shuffling a little closer to Lincoln. It was strange, and a little unsettling to see the normally stoic girl in such a state. "I was just trying to see if I could get you do my chores for a bit, o-or possibly pay a visit to some kids for me. I wasn't really going to tell anyone, honest!"</p><p>Yielding to his brotherly instincts, Lincoln reached out and put his arm around Lucy, pulling the younger girl close. Her response was to cling to him fiercely, even as he encircled her in a protective hug. It would have been adorable if she hadn't looked so terrified.</p><p>"Ugh, will you two get a room already?" Lynn groaned. "Actually, forget I said that. Anyway, calm the heck down Luce, I was just messing with you, geeze."</p><p>Much to Lincoln's relief, Lynn's whole demeanor changed, her stone-faced indifference now replaced with mild annoyance. That was a big improvement. Angry Lynn had a tendency to punch holes in things, <em>annoyed </em>Lynn generally just grumbled and pouted, and forced him to cheer her up. He could <em>deal </em>with annoyed Lynn.</p><p>"R-really?" Lucy said, timidly peeking out from Lincoln's embrace. She didn't actually let go of him, however.</p><p>"Yes!" Lynn threw up her hands in frustration. "I just wanted to scare you a bit! Teach you a little lesson for spying on me and Lincoln! It was supposed to be fun!"</p><p>"Ha. Ha." Said Lucy, articulating the words rather than actually laughing.</p><p>"Close enough." Lynn grumbled, she glided towards the pair and gave them a quick hug, before putting them back on the ground. "We're cool Luce, honest."</p><p>"G-good." Lucy sighed with relief, finally letting go of Lincoln. "And I meant it. I won't tell anyone about you guys."</p><p>"Awesome." Lincoln said, wiping his sweat-drenched brow. "Now we can all head back home and—"</p><p>"<em>Not</em> just yet, little bro." Lynn interjected, waggling one finger at him. "We've still got some unfinished business to take care of."</p><p>Lincoln and Lucy exchanged uncertain glances. "We do?" They said in unison</p><p>"Yep. Because while I love Lucy to death..." Lynn paused so she could reach down and tousle the raven-haired girl's hair affectionately. "I <em>don't </em>trust her to keep my secret."</p><p>"About you and Lincoln, or about you being...some kind of <em>superhero</em>, I'm guessing?"</p><p>"Yes." Lynn nodded. "Either. Both. All of that. I think you might be able to resist telling anyone directly, but I know for a fact that you write down <em>everything</em> in your diary."</p><p>"Only because you keep <em>reading </em>it." Lucy grumbled.</p><p>"Not to mention your frequent heart to hearts with that vampire of yours."</p><p>"Edwin's a good listener..."</p><p>"Ya see?" Lynn flung her arms out to her sides. "Even if Spooky doesn't <em>tell </em>anyone, that doesn't mean nobody's going to find out. So I think I'm gonna need a little insurance to make sure she keeps her mouth shut."</p><p>"What...did you have in mind?" Lincoln asked, sidling a little closer to Lucy and sliding his arm around her shoulders. Lynn rolled her eyes at the implications of the action, but didn't otherwise comment.</p><p>"Lucy." She said instead, turning her attention to the younger girl. "Did you know our brother here needs to be saved <em>all the time</em>?"</p><p>"Not...<em>all </em>the time." Lincoln weakly protested.</p><p>"There was that giant robot that attacked your field trip—"</p><p>"It was to a giant robot factory! That wasn't <em>my </em>fault, it happens literally all the time! How do they even stay in business?"</p><p>"And when those trees came to life during Clyde's birthday party and started wrecking the place—</p><p>"The city's been dumping toxic waste at the park for years! It was just bad luck that they happened to mutate on that particular day!"</p><p>"And do I even need to mention the time those dinosaurs went on a rampage!"</p><p>"<em>That </em>was..." Lincoln cut himself off, frowning in concentration. "Wait, are you talking about the dinosaurs that came from underground, or the dinosaurs that came from space?"</p><p>"I rest my case." Lynn proclaimed, smirking triumphantly.</p><p>"Have our lives always been this...colorful?" Lucy asked, puzzled.</p><p>"The <em>point </em>is, I worry that one of these days..." Lynn's expression suddenly turned somber. "...one of these days I might not be able to get there in time. And if that ever happened...if something ever happened to him...I just don't know what I'd do."</p><p>"Oh, Lynn..." Lincoln started moving towards his big sister, intending to comfort her, but he found his progress impeded. Glancing down, he saw that Lucy had once again attached herself to his person.</p><p>"Hey, don't get mushy on me." Lynn chuckled, waving dismissively at him. "I'm not saying it's <em>gonna </em>happen, on account of me being awesome and all. But it never hurts to hedge your bets a little."</p><p>Lincoln's eyed widened in realization. "So you're thinking..."</p><p>"Yeah." Lynn nodded, grinning broadly. "I'm gonna let Lucy into the club. The way I see it, she'll be more careful if its <em>her </em>secret she's keeping. And this way I'll get an extra pair of eyes on you when I need em. Kill two birds with one stone."</p><p>Lucy looked between her siblings, confused. "I don't follow."</p><p>"You will in a minute." Lynn gestured to Lincoln. "Do your thing on her, lil bro."</p><p>"You...sure about that, Lynn?"</p><p>"Positive." She gave him a thumbs up. "Make with the magic."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>Grunting with exertion, Lincoln finally managed to pry Lucy off of him. Then, before she could reattach herself to him, he took both her hands in his own, and stared into her eyes. Or at least, his best approximation of where her eyes might be.</p><p>"Lucy." He said softly. "I need you to focus on me."</p><p>"W-what?" The pale girl reddened considerably under his gaze. "I don't understand, big brother..."</p><p>"Take a deep breath, and focus." He instructed, gently. "I'm opening a conduit to you."</p><p>"It...<em>tingles</em>." Said Lucy, frowning in puzzlement. "What <em>is </em>that? What's going on?"</p><p>"That's the magic, it's all going to make sense, I promise. Just let it in, and when it comes to you, I need you to say the—"</p><p>"S-<em>Shazam</em>?" Lucy replied, haltingly</p><p>
  <em>KATHOOM</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Lynn hadn't expected the process to happen so quickly. One moment her siblings were having a weirdly adorable moment, and then a ginormous, very familiar blast of magical lightning was exploding in the middle of their little hideaway. From what she could remember, the first time she and Lincoln had done this it had taken a <em>lot </em>longer for the magic to take hold. And speaking of which...</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAH-ULP!"</p><p>Lynn reached out and nonchalantly plucked her brother out of the air just before he could hit the ground.</p><p>"Everything okay, Linc?" She asked, concerned in spite of her level tone. That had been a bit more volatile than she'd been expecting.</p><p>"F-fine." Lincoln wheezed, blinking rapidly. "I'm not normally at ground zero when that happens."</p><p>"You get used to it." Lynn chuckled, giving the boy an affectionate squeeze. "Oh hey, look!"</p><p>The blast had left a thick cloud of smoke in its wake. Now it was beginning to dissipate, and Lynn found herself eagerly leaning forward in anticipation.</p><p>There, standing the singed grass and static charged air was a young woman. Long raven hair trailing down her back and over a tight, form-fitting costume identical to her own, save for its black coloring. Appropriate, given its wearer.</p><p>"W-what...?" Lucy uttered, dumbfounded, as she stared down at her body in amazement. No longer Lucy Loud; the tiny, shy, goth-enthusiast, but now Lucy Marvel, a fully grown, super powered defender for good. Perhaps...a bit <em>too </em>fully grown.</p><p>"Why is she <em>taller </em>than me?" Lynn grumbled at her brother, who could only shrug in response. While Lucy didn't have Lynn's muscle mass, being much more slender in build, she had several inches on her, and Lynn couldn't help but be a little irked by that.</p><p>Lucy took one tentative step forward and immediately began to topple over, eliciting an amused grin from Lynn. The problem with going from small and petite to big and bursting with curves in the span of a few seconds was that it played havoc with your center a balance, a problem that she herself had struggled with initially. She'd started forward, intending to grab her not so little sister before she hit the ground, but hesitated when Lucy managed to stumble towards a nearby tree, arms outstretched—</p><p>
  <em>CRRRACK</em>
</p><p>—Which promptly snapped off its base upon coming into contact with Lucy's deceptively delicate looking hands, crashing loudly to the ground. Fortunately, it had provided the other girl with just enough resistance that she was able to right herself once more.</p><p>"Woah!" Lucy exclaimed, as she stared down at the fallen tree trunk. Hesitantly, she reached down with one hand, and despite it being several times larger than her, easily hefted the trunk up and over her head.</p><p>"This is unreal." She uttered. A gentle exertion sent the trunk soaring high into the sky, where it quickly disappeared. Several moments later, there was still no sight of it.</p><p>"Having fun?" Lynn asked, stepping closer, so as to draw the other girl's attention.</p><p>"...Yeah." Lucy said, nodding slowly as she flexed her arm experimentally. "I think I could get <em>used </em>to this."</p><p>"I'll bet." Lynn laughed. She realized she was still holding onto Lincoln, and tried to discretely put him on the ground. Apparently she'd failed, as Lucy's gaze immediately locked onto her "big" brother.</p><p>"So this is the deal." Said Lynn. "You be my sidekick, and everything's cool between us. I know you won't go blabbing about my...after school job, if you're involved yourself."</p><p>"Hmm." Lucy murmured. There was an explosion of movement, far quicker than a normal human eye could follow, and suddenly Lincoln was in Lucy's arms, the raven haired girl smiling fondly at the smaller boy.</p><p>"Or I could be your <em>partner.</em>" Lucy corrected Lynn, hugging Lincoln to her chest. "<em>That </em>sounds a lot more fair."</p><p>"We can work out the exact details <em>later.</em>" Lynn growled, stepping closer to the pair. With practiced ease, she threaded her arms through Lucy's and pulled Lincoln away, <em>very nearly </em>succeeding in retrieving the boy before Lucy caught on and reasserted her own grip. Now, the two girls stood opposite from one another each clutching half of their brother between them.</p><p>"Apparently there are <em>several </em>details we need to discuss." Lucy observed, sliding a little closer to Lincoln.</p><p>"Agreed." Lynn nodded, responding in kind. "But we'll have plenty of time to talk about that later. Right now..." She grinned fiercely. "I <em>think </em>you'd said something about some kids you'd wanted my help with."</p><p>An enormous grin broke out on the younger girl's face as comprehension dawned upon her.</p><p>"<em>Wicked</em>." Lucy chuckled, looking more expressive than she ever had before.</p><p>Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>